1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fan, and more particularly to ceiling fan blade mounting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional ceiling fan blade mounting assembly for ceiling fan generally includes mounting bracket 10 and blade 20. The mounting bracket 10 has a positioning portion 11 and a mounting portion 12, and an arm 13 is disposed between the positioning portion 11 and the mounting portion 12 for connecting them together. The positioning portion 11 is fixed to a base body of a ceiling fan, on the mounting portion 12 is provided with three joints 14, and each of the joints 14 has a head portion 141 and a rod portion 142, an elastic plate 15 is located close to the arm 13. The blade 20 is defined at an end thereof with three holes 21, and each of the holes 20 is further defined with a gap 22, the gap 22 of the holes 20 is directed to the same direction. Such that the respective holes 21 of the blade 20 can be aligned with the joints 14 of the mounting bracket 10, so as to make the head portion 141 of the joints 14 locate at an upper surface of the blade 20, and the rod portion 142 locate in the holes 21. And then pull the blade 20 in opposite direction to the mounting bracket 10, so as to make the rod portion 142 of the joints 14 engage in the gap 22, meanwhile, the elastic plate 15 is used to prevent disengagement of the blade 20 form the mounting bracket 10. However, in real operation, there are still some defects need to be improved:
First, after the blade 20 is mounted on the mounting bracket 10, the rod portion 142 of the joints 14 abuts against the bottom 221 of the gap 21 of the holes 22. In the meantime, a latch hook 151 of the elastic plate 15 abuts against a lower surface of the blade 20, since the mounting bracket 10 and the blade 20 rotate cyclically, and the gap 22 of the respective holes 21 are directed along the long side of the blade 20, a side 222 of the gap 22 and the rod portion 142 of the joints will apply forces to each other because of inertia, and the forces caused between the side 222 of the gap 22 and the rod portion 142 of the joints 14 will be the greatest just when the ceiling fan starts. In other words, the rod portion 142 of the joints 14 will abut against a side of the gap 20, but not abuts against the bottom 221 of the gap 22. After long time of usage, there will be gap appear between the rod portion 142 of the joints 14 and the gap 22, meanwhile, the elastic plate 51 is susceptible to swing up and down due to being pressed by the rod portion 142 of the joints 14, and thus, after a certain period, the latch hook 151 is unable to securely press against the lower surface of the blade 20 because of elastic fatigue. As a result, the rod portion 142 of the joints will probably be disengaged from the holes 21 of the blade 20, which will further lead to a sever problem of the disengagement of the blade 20 from the mounting bracket 10.
Second, noise is one of the main problems that most designers want to solve, the elastic plate 15 is used to reinforce the engagement between the mounting bracket 10 and the blade 20, since the elastic plate 15 only has one latch hook 151, there will be space appear between the latch hook 151 of the elastic plate 15 and the blade due to elastic fatigue or bad registration, and thus it will cause noise.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fan blade mounting assembly.